


Checking Out the Goods

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [91]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Girls sizing up each other, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Other, Polygamy, Polygamy Relationship, Stacy's Mom Has Got it Going On Vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the beach, Soundwave and Anne can't help but to compare their beach outfits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking Out the Goods

It had all started out nicely.  Well, for how tense the whole thing was, it had gone with little problems so far.  A few days at the beach and Frenzy and Rumble wanting to bring Anne along.  So far, no incidents and no Soundwave losing it yet.

 

Though now, it was starting to seem likely.

 

Both had gone into the girls changing room to get their beach gear on.  And the both of them had stepped out, but not all the way out to where the boys were waiting for them, and each had spotted the other.

 

Soundwave was in her usual navy blue bikini, finishing getting her sunscreen on.

 

Anne had already gotten it on quickly, not that she had to get much done seeing as how her bikini was under a white men's t-shirt.

 

And things were obviously passing between them.

 

Anne was looking over her boyfriends’ mother's figure.  Damn, just like the first time.  She was beyond jealous. She had always hated how flat her chest was. They were barely B-cups... And there was Soundwave, her boyfriends' mother, who had those perfect large breasts ready to be showed off and displayed to the world. She had to ignore having to hold her own breasts to compare.  She knew grabbing the other's boobs would cost her an arm.

 

Soundwave returned the stare, knowing exactly what the other was looking at.  It was surprising that for someone who seemed to act so nonchalant about things and enjoyed defying anyone's expectations of what she should be like, she seemed so self-conscious about her own body.

 

After a minute of staring, they looked each other dead straight in the eyes.

 

"Nice swimsuit."

 

"You as well."

 

"Did Bombrush pick that out for you?"

 

"As a matter of fact, no.  I got this for myself."

 

"Looks... really good on you. Especially-"

 

"I'm aware."

 

Anne couldn't stop herself from chuckling as the other finished getting sunscreen on herself.

 

"No funny business with my sons on the beach or I'll leave you in the jail cell overnight."

 

"Miss Soundwave-"

 

“Without Frenzy and Rumble."

 

"I'll do my best not to have too much fun with your kids."

 

Grumbling, Soundwave walked forward to leave the building, ignoring Anne watching her butt sway as she walked away.

 

Primus, today was going to be a long day.

 

END


End file.
